kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Rider Slash
The is a finishing move from the Kamen Rider Series. It has traditionally consisted of a powered slash from a Rider's blade, traditionally in the form of a sword, but any weaponry can be utilized as long as it is sharp, including beam-swords and projectile attacks from swords. The only exceptions are blades that are attached to pole arm-typed weapons. It can cause grievous harm and is used against the monster after it has been weakened from fighting with the Rider. The Rider Slash was first used by Riderman, reemerged with Kamen Rider BLACK RX, and since then, it has been used commonly by the succeeding Kamen Riders starting with the Heisei era. List of Rider Slashes *'Power Arm:' Riderman *'X Slash:' Kamen Rider X *'Spark Cutter:' Kamen Rider BLACK RX as Biorider *'(Double) Saber Slash:' Kamen Rider Agito Flame Form **'Saber Brake:' Kamen Rider Agito Flame Form **'Fire Storm Attack:' Kamen Rider Agito Trinty Form **'Burning Bomber:' Kamen Rider Agito Burning Form **'Shining Clash:' Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form *'Misty Slash:' Kamen Rider Femme *'Sparkle Cut:' Kamen Rider Faiz **'Axel Sparkle Cut:' Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form **'Photon Breaker:' Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form *'Kaixa Slash:' Kamen Rider Kaixa *'Orga Slash:' Kamen Rider Orga *'(Jack) Lightning Slash:' Kamen Rider Blade Ace/Jack Form **'Royal Straight Flush:' Kamen Rider Blade King Form **'Straight Flush:' Kamen Rider Blade King Form **'Four of a Kind:' Kamen Rider Blade King Form *'Gravity Slash:' Kamen Rider Glaive *'Ongeki Ha - Kishin Kakusei:' Kamen Rider Armed Hibiki *'Avalanche Break:' Kamen Rider Kabuto **'Hyper Blade:' Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form (Kabuto Power) **'Hyper Slash:' Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form (Sasword Power) **'Maximum Hyper Typhoon:' Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form *'Rider Slash:' Kamen Rider Sasword *'Rider Cutting:' Kamen Rider Gatack *'Avalanche Slash:' Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto *'Extreme Slash:' Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form **'Dynamic Chop:' Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form **'Boistous Slash:' Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Form **'Train Slash:' Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form **'Fullthrottle Break:' Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form **'Super Boistous Slash:' Kamen Rider Den-O Super Climax Form *'Splendid End:' Kamen Rider Zeronos *'Tyrant Crash:' Kamen Rider Gaoh *'Terminate Flash:' Kamen Rider Yuuki Skull & Hijack forms *'Garulu Howling Slash:' Kamen Rider Kiva Garulu Form **'Emperor Howling Slash:' Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form w/ Garulu Saber **'Final Zanvat Slash:' Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form w/ Zanvat Sword *'Ixa Judgement:' Kamen Rider Ixa **'Ixa Explosion:' Kamen Rider Rising Ixa *'Counter Slash:' Kamen Rider New Den-O Strike Form *'Dimension Slash:' Kamen Rider Decade **'Decade Edge:' Kamen Rider Decade w/ Kamen Rider Blade as Blade Blade **'Rekka Daizantou:' Kamen Rider Decade w/ Shinken Red & Kamen Rider Blade as Blade Blade **'Decade Tornado:' Kamen Rider Decade w/ Kamen Rider Agito **'Decade Liner:' Kamen Rider Decade w/ Kamen Rider Den-O *'Diend Edge:' Kamen Rider Diend w/ Kamen Rider Blade as Blade Blade *'Sonic Stab:' Kamen Rider Kiva-la *'Prism Break:' Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerXtreme **'Bicker Charge Break:' Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerXtreme *'Dynamic Ace:' Kamen Rider Accel **'A-Slasher:' Kamen Rider Accel **'Machine Gun Slasher:' Kamen Rider Accel Trial **'Booster Slasher:' Kamen Rider Accel Booster *'Bloody Hell Blade:' Kamen Rider Eternal **'Never Ending Hell:' Kamen Rider Eternal *'OOO Bash:' Kamen Rider OOO w/ Medajaribur **'Gush Cross:' Kamen Rider OOO Latorartar Combo **'Blasting Freezer:' Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo **'Ground of Rage:' Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo w/ Medagabryu *'Rider 10 Billion Volt Break:' Kamen Rider Fourze Elek States **'Rider 10 Billion Volt Shoot:' Kamen Rider Fourze Elek States (variation) **'Rider 10 Billion Volt Burst:' Kamen Rider Fourze Elek States (variation) **'Rider Super Galaxy Finish:' Kamen Rider Fourze Cosmic States **'Unnamed Limit Break:' Kamen Rider Fourze Base States w/ Claw Module, Chainsaw Module, Spike Module, & Scissors Module *'Slash Strike:' Kamen Rider Wizard w/ WizarSwordGun **'Flame Slash:' Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style **'Water Slash:' Kamen Rider Wizard Water Style **'Hurricane Slash:' Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Style **'Land Slash:' Kamen Rider Wizard Land Style **'Flame Slash (Flame Dragon Variant):' Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Dragon **'Water Slash (Water Dragon Variant):' Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon **'Hurricane Slash (Hurricane Dragon Variant):' Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Dragon **'Slash Strike (Four Dragons Variant):' Kamen Rider Wizard Dragon Styles **'Dragon Tail:' Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon w/ Special Ring **'Dragon Smash:' Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon w/ Special & Blizzard Rings **'Dragon Wing:' Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Dragon w/ Special Ring **'Dragon Claw:' Kamen Rider Wizard Land Dragon w/ Special Ring **'Dragon Ripper:' Kamen Rider Wizard Land Dragon w/ Gravity & Special Rings **'Dragon Shining:' Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style **'Plasma Dragon Shining:' Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style *'Saber Strike:' Kamen Rider Beast w/ Dice Saber **'Saber Falco:' Kamen Rider Beast Falco Mantle **'Saber Chameleo:' Kamen Rider Beast Chameleo Mantle **'Saber Dolphi:' Kamen Rider Beast Dolphi Mantle **'Saber Buffa:' Kamen Rider Beast Buffa Mantle **'Saber Hyper:' Kamen Rider Beast Hyper **'Dragon Beast Torn:' Kamen Rider Beast Wizard Style *'Musou Zan:' Kamen Riders Gaim & Zangetsu w/ Musou Saber **'Pine Musou Zan:' Kamen Rider Gaim Pine Arms w/ Musou Saber **'Orange Musou Zan:' Kamen Rider Gaim Orange Arms w/ Musou Saber **'Melon Musou Zan:' Kamen Rider Zangetsu Melon Arms w/ Musou Saber *'Naginata Musou Slicer:' Kamen Riders Gaim & Bujin Gaim w/ Daidaimaru Naginata Mode **'Daidai Ittou:' Kamen Rider Gaim Orange Arms **'Twin Bladed Slice:' Kamen Rider Gaim Suika Arms Yoroi Mode **'Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan:' Kamen Rider Gaim Kachidoki/Kiwami Arms w/ DJ Gun Taiken Mode **'Orange & Jimber Lemon Au Lait:' Kamen Rider Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms w/ Sonic Arrow **'Musou Zan Fresh:' Kamen Rider Gaim Fresh Orange Arms w/ Musou Saber & Daidaimaru **'Musou Fresh Slicer:' Kamen Rider Gaim Fresh Orange Arms w/ Daidaimaru Naginata Mode *'Spinning Hoop:' Kamen Rider Ryugen Kiwi Arms *'Melon Energy (Variation):' Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms w/ Sonic Arrow **'Melon Energy Squash:' Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms w/ Sonic Arrow *'Lemon Energy Squash:' Kamen Rider Baron Lemon Energy Arms w/ Sonic Arrow *'Peach Energy Squash:' Kamen Rider Marika Peach Energy Arms w/ Sonic Arrow *'Duriasshe (Variation):' Kamen Rider Bravo Durian Arms *'Tridoron Smash:' Kamen Rider Drive w/ Tridoron **'Turn Slash:' Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed w/ Handle-Ken **'Drift Slash (Dream Vegas):' Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Vegas w/ Handle-Ken **'Drift Slash (Speed):' Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed w/ Handle-Ken **'Drift Slash (Midnight Shadow):' Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Shadow w/ Handle-Ken **'Drift Rotation (Type Wild):' Kamen Rider Drive Type Wild w/ Handle-Ken **'Drift Slash (Wild):' Kamen Rider Drive Type Wild w/ Handle-Ken **'DriRumble + Drift Slash:' Kamen Rider Drive Type Wild Dump w/ Handle-Ken **'Drift Rotation (Type Speed):' Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed w/ Handle-Ken *'Execution Spider:' Mashin Chaser w/ Break Gunner & Spider Viral Core *'Ultimate Lupin Slash:' Kamen Rider Lupin w/ Lupin Gunner & Lupin Blade Viral Core *'Across Breaker:' Kamen Rider Chaser w/ Shingou-Ax *'Unnamed Slash:' Kamen Rider Dark Drive w/ Blade Gunner *'Omega Break' Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Damashii w/ Gan Gun Saber Blade Mode **'Omega Slash:' Kamen Rider Ghost Musashi Damashii w/ Gan Gun Saber Nitouryu Mode **'Omega Drive/Slash (Musashi):' Kamen Rider Ghost Musashi Damashii w/ Gan Gun Saber Nitouryu Mode **'Omega Stream:' Kamen Rider Ghost Ore/Musashi Damashii w/ Gan Gun Saber Naginata Mode **'Omega Drive (Goemon):' Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Goemon Damashii w/ Sunglasseslasher Sword Mode **'Mega Omega Shine:' Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Himiko Damashii w/ Sunglasseslasher Sword Mode (Ore & Toucon Boost) **'Boost Omega Drive (Toucon Boost):' Kamen Rider Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii w/ Sunglasseslasher Sword Mode **'Boost Omega Drive (Toucon Boost):' Kamen Rider Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii w/ Sunglasseslasher Sword Mode (w/ Himiko & Newton) **'Boost Omega Drive/Shine (Toucon Boost):' Kamen Rider Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii w/ Sunglasseslasher Sword Mode (Ore & Musashi) **'Mega Omega Shine:' Kamen Rider Ghost Goemon Damashii w/ Sunglasseslasher Sword Mode (Ore & Toucon Boost) **'Omega Drive (Himiko):' Kamen Rider Ghost Himiko Damashii w/ Sunglasseslasher Sword Mode **'Omega Drive (Musashi):' Kamen Rider Ghost Toucon Musashi Damashii w/ Gan Gun Saber Blade Mode & Sunglasseslasher Sword Mode **'Grateful Omega Drive:' Kamen Rider Ghost Grateful Damashii w/ Gan Gun Saber Blade Mode & Sunglasseslasher Sword Mode **'Yorokobi Stream:' Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Damashii w/ Gan Gun Saber Naginata Mode **'Ikari Slash/Shine:' Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Damashii w/ Gan Gun Saber Blade Mode & Sunglasseslasher Sword Mode **'Kanashimi Break' Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Damashii w/ Gan Gun Saber Blade Mode *'Omega Fang:' Kamen Rider Specter Tutankhamun Damashii w/ Gan Gun Hand Sickle Mode *'Violent Punish:' Kamen Rider Amazon Omega **'Amazon Punish': Kamen Rider Amazon New Omega *'Violent Break:' Kamen Rider Amazon Omega w/ Battler Grip *'Violent Slash:' Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha *'Mighty Critical Finish:' Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2 w/ Gashacon Breaker Blade Mode **'Mighty Brothers Critical Finish:' Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX w/ Gashacon Key Slasher Blade Mode **'Maximum Mighty Critical Finish:' Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 w/ Gashacon Key Slasher Blade Mode **'Hyper Critical Sparking (Rider Slash Ver.):' Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer w/ Gashacon Key Slasher Blade Mode *'Taddle Critical Finish (Taddle Quest/Legacy):' Kamen Rider Brave Quest/Legacy Gamer Level 2/Level 100 w/ Gashacon Sword **'Doremifa Critical Finish:' Kamen Rider Brave Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 w/ Gashacon Sword **'Taddle Critical Slash (Rider Slash Ver.):' Kamen Rider Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50 w/ Gashacon Sword *'Shakariki Critical Strike:' Kamen Rider Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3 **'Giri Giri Critical Finish:' Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer Level X w/ Gashacon Sparrow Sickle Mode *'Giri Giri Critical Finish:' Kamen Rider Lazer/Lazer Turbo Chambara Bike/Bike Gamer Level 3/Level 0 w/ Gashacon Sparrow Sickle Mode **'Shakariki Critical Strike:' Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0 *'Knock Out Critical Finish:' Kamen Rider Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 w/ Gashacon Parabragun Ax Mode *'Critical Sacrifice:' Kamen Rider Cronus w/ Gashacon Bugvisor II Chainsaw Mode *'Hurricane Critical Strike:' Kamen Rider Fuma *'Vortex Break (Rider Slash Ver.):' Kamen Rider Build w/ Drill Crusher Blade Mode **'FullFull Match Break:' Kamen Rider Build RabbitRabbit/TankTank Form w/ Fullbottle Buster Buster Blade Mode **'Just Match Break (Rabbit & Dragon):' Kamen Rider Build w/ Fullbottle Buster Buster Blade Mode *'Smash/Million/Mega Slash:' Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Evol w/ Beat Closer *'Stag Slash:' Kamen Rider Grease Perfect Kingdom *'Giri Giri Slash:' Kamen Rider Zi-O w/ Zikan Girade Ken Mode **'Squash Time Break:' Kamen Rider Zi-O GaimArmor w/ Daidaimaru Z **'Heisei Riders Ultimate Time Break:' Kamen Rider Zi-O DecadeArmor w/ Ride Heisaber **'King Giri Giri Slash:' Kamen Rider Zi-OII w/ Saikyou Zikan Girade *'Zakkuri Cutting:' Kamen Rider Geiz w/ Zikan Zax Ax Mode **'Noko Setsudan:' Kamen Rider GeizRevive Gouretsu w/ Zikan Jaclaw Noko Mode **'Tsume Renzan:' Kamen Rider GeizRevive Shippu w/ Zikan Jaclaw Tsume Mode *'Ichigeki Kaman:' Kamen Rider Woz w/ Zikan Despear Kama Mode *'Rising Kaban Strash:' Kamen Rider Zero-One Rising Hopper **'Biting Impact:' Kamen Rider Zero-One Biting Shark **'Biting Kaban Strash:' Kamen Rider Zero-One Rising Hopper **'Flaming Impact:' Kamen Rider Zero-One Flaming Tiger *'Zetsumetsu Dystopia' Kamen Rider Ikazuchi w/ Valk Sabers *'Zero One Buster Bomber:' Kamen Rider Zero-One Shining Hopper w/ Authorise Buster (Axe Mode) *'Jacking Break: 'Kamen Rider Thouser w/ Thousand Jacker Category:Kamen Rider Finishers